smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Titanic/Part 2
Glovey is grabbed and beat by the guards. He is then handcuffed. Hefty Smurf suddenly approaches him and begins yelling at him. Hefty: Who do you think you are, trying to grab my fiancee? Answer me, peasant! Look at me you filth! Glovey looks down and then back up at Hefty. Hefty gives Glovey a quick punch in the face. Smurfette: Stop it, Hefty! He didn't do anything! He... He.. Hefty: He what?! Smurfette:He saved me! I slipped and had an accident! Hefty: An accident?! Smurfette: I wanted to see a fish and then I slipped? Hefty: She wanted to see a fish? Do you hear that, she wanted to see a fish?! The other guards laugh as they joke and mock Smurfette. Hefty: You, smurf trash! Is this true? Glovey: Yeah. That's pretty much it. Hefty punches Glovey again and then pushed him to the ground. Suddenly Captain Dreamy arrives. Dreamy: Alright! That's enough! The boy's a hero! Just stop it! Hefty: Right then... Come along, Smurfette. You must be freezing. Hefty takes off his coat and puts it on Smurfette as he tries to escort her away. Dreamy: Excuse me, Hefty. What about a reward for Mr. Glovey Smurf? Hefty: Ah yes... Gargamel, I think three shillings should cover the damage. Smurfette: Three pieces of gold?! Is that all I worth to you?! Hefty: Smurfette is displeased...That's new.... Ooooh what to do... Hefty begins to smirk as he approaches Glovey. Hefty: Perhaps you can join us for dinner tomorrow. Surely you can tell us how you saved my Smurfette, and describe how heroic you were. Glovey: Sure. Dinner sounds nice. As long as you're not serving the punch. Says Glovey as he rubs his cheek while Hefty gives a vulgar chuckle. Hefty: Very good then. Everyone soon leaves except for Gargamel who glares at Glovey. Gargamel: You want to put those shoes back on, boy. Glovey: Oh yeah... Gargamel: How odd. You had plenty of time to tie and un-tie your shoes while the young Smurfette was slipping. Gargamel then walks away with his head raised up. Glovey only mutters. Glovey: They're loafers... Glovey puts his shoes and coat back on. He then heads down stairs to third class, making way to his room. Meanwhile, Smurfette now appears sitting in a chair in her bedroom as she listens to music from a wind up toy. Hefty enters once again angry. He takes a deep breath and smirks. Hefty: I know you've been feeling unsmurfy. I don't pretend to not see it. It's very hard to ignore. Anyhow, this was supposed to be a surprise before our wedding. I thought you should wear it now to remind you my feelings for you. Smurfette looks astonished as she gazes at the necklace. Smurfette: It's too much. It's overwhelming. Hefty: The Heart of the Ocean. It's royalty. We ARE royalty after all. This necklace is just one of many things I can give you. There is nothing I can deny you, IF you not deny me. Open your heart and soul to me. Be for me only. Hefty puts rubs Smurfette's shoulders,and she slowly pulls away. Hefty smirks and exits the room. Smurfette then lays down in her bed to sleep. The next day Smurfette is seen with Glovey. They appear walking together as Glovey talks about his background. Glovey: So I never really had a permanent family. Never grew up with siblings or friends or anything like that. I only knew the man who adopted me. I called him dad still. You could say I'm just a tumbleweed being blown by the wind. Smurfette giggles, making Glovey giggle back. He then breathes in and exhales with his mouth, finishing off by blowing his lips softly. Glovey: Welp... We've been walking around this ship for about a mile. So, Smurfette... I reckon this ain't why you wanted to see me, is it? Smurfette: Look, Mr. Smurf, I just... Glovey: Glovey. It's just Glovey. Smurfette: Alright. Glovey. I wanted to thank you for making me change my mind, and not telling everyone what I really was going to do. Glovey: You're welcome. Smurfette: You're probably thinking I'm such a poor little rich girl. What do I know about pain or misery? Glovey: No. I never thought that at all. I did wonder what made you think there was no way out. What could've possibly made you think something like that. Smurfette: Well... everything. My life, people,everything. It's too overwhelming. Glovey makes a long whistle tune as he stares at the moving waves. Glovey: Wow! You see that? You've kept going until you hit rock bottom. Smurfette continues to stress out as she thinks about her problem. Smurfette: One hundred invitations have already been made. Many Smurfs are supposed to come... And all the while I feel I am drowning in the middle of the largest crowd in the world. Everyone is talking and nobody can hear me scream for help. Glovey feels pity and scratches his head as he looks down. He then raises his head again and looks right at Smurfette's eyes as he says, Glovey: Do you love him? Smurfette: Excuse me?! What are you saying? Glovey: Do you love him? Smurfette: That is a very rude question, Mr. Smurf. That's not something you should be asking me. Glovey: Look, it's a simple question. Do you love the jerk or not? Smurfette begins to laugh nervously as Glovey makes a small smile. Smurfette: This is not a suitable conversation. It doesn't matter to you if I love the jerk...er... Hefty. Glovey: Just answer the question. Smurfette tries to avoid the question by looking away as she continues to nervously laugh. Smurfette: You don't know me and I don't know you. We are not having this conversation at all. You are very rude, nosy, impolite... Smurfette goes on as Glovey tries not to laugh by looking up with a big smile. Smurfette: And furthermore very rude, and I am leaving now. Glovey Smurf, it's been a pleasure. I came to thank you, and I have. Glovey: And have insulted me, yes. Smurfette: Well, you deserved it. Glovey: Riiiiight? Smurfette: Right! Smurfette begins to laugh nervously and blush as she shakes Glovey's hand to leave. However, she only repeatedly continues to shake his hand until he tries not to laugh again. Glovey: Uuuhm.... I thought you were leaving. Smurfette: I am leaving! Glovey: Goodbye. Smurfette: You're so annoying! Grrr... Wait! I don't have to leave! You leave! This is my part of the ship! Glovey: Oh whoa now! Well, well, well... Now who's being rude...? Glovey begins to smirk as he covers his eyes. Smurfette continues to angrily blush. She slaps him on the side, making him drop his sketch book. She then picks it up. Smurfette: What's this dumb book you're carrying anyways? Drawings? What are you, an artist? Oh? These are good.... They're very good! Oh my.... Glovey? These are very smurfy. Look at all the details here. All these smurfs and places you've met. Oh, and who's this girl you kept drawing? You've must've been in love with her. Glovey peeks and laughs. Glovey: No. That's not even a woman. That's a little girl. She was one of my best friends back when I was younger. She had nice hands.See? Glovey continues to flip through his book, showing Smurfette various sketches of hands and fists. He then continues to flip through more pages. He begins to show off more and more to Smurfette. He was really into it. Smurfette: Wow. You really have a gift here, Glovey. You see people and places. Glovey: Well... I see you. Smurfette laughs as she answers. Smurfette: And? Glovey: I see all the places in you. Even the ones I haven't visited. Smurfette blushes as she looks down. Glovey smirks as he looks down as well. Glovey: I told you you wouldn't jump... Smurfette slaps his back as he laughs. Smurfette: So what else have you done? Glovey: Well, I used to work in a circus. I am a performer. I mainly dance and sing. After I got out, I got into painting. I traveled around meeting artists to learn from them. That's how I met my old pal, Painter Smurf. I also just loved to explore places and make new friends. Mainly children. They were easy to befriend and entertain. They loved my magic shows. Smurfette: Why can't I be more like you, Glovey Smurf? To do things and go places. Like an adventure. Let's say we go to a circus for example so we can talk about it. Glovey: Not just that. We gotta do it! But, we gotta do it right. We'll eat candy til' our tummies hurt. We'll run around like crazy until our legs get numb. We'll wet every civilian with water balloons. Smurfette begins to laugh and gets shocked when she sees him pull out balloons from his coat. He then takes a bottle of water and he begins to fill up his balloons. Smurfette: Wait! Glovey, don't! Smurfette says as she laughs. Glovey: Watch this. Glovey swings his arm and ends up wetting some bystanders below them. The victims look around confused. Glovey: Okay, now it's your turn. Nice and easy. Smurfette swings her arm hard, only ends up smacking Glovey in the head, making the balloon explode on him, getting him completely soaked. Suddenly Vexy and Nanny Smurf appear behind them along with more uptight high class women. Smurfette turns pale as she slowly approaches Vexy. Smurfette: Sister! May I introduce to you, Glovey Smurf. Vexy stares at the wet haired Smurf with disgust. Vexy: Charmed. Glovey appears embarrassed as he tried to wipe the water off. Nanny: Well, Glovey... You're the right type of Smurf to have in a wet situation. Glovey smiles as he takes it as a compliment. Suddenly, bells are heard announcing dinner time. Smurfette heads off with Vexy and the others as she waves at Glovey. Smurfette: I'll see you at dinner, Glovey. Glovey prepares to make his way behind them but is stopped by Nanny Smurf. Nanny: Hold it right there young whipper snapper. Why look at yourself. You can't go to dinner looking like that. They'll eat you alive. Were you planning to wear? Glovey looks down and smiles as he opens his arms showing his wet clothes. Nanny rolls her eyes. Nanny: Let's go get you ready for dinner. Glovey follows Nanny into the first class halls. They enter her chambers where she leads him into a wardrobe. They finally exit together. Glovey comes out looking like a new man with a clean suit and his hair nicely combed. Nanny: That's how it's done. Looking as bright as a smurfberry! Nanny then lets Glovey walk around the halls until he finds the dining hall. The guests are all arriving. Glovey stands there like a lost little boy, waiting and hoping to find Smurfette. He sees many of the first class passengers interacting and he tries to mimic them, hoping to learn their ways. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Titanic Chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles